1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf tee and, in particular, to a golf tee which is durable, attractive, easily visible, pleasant to the touch, provides a surface for personal writing or advertising and which unexpectedly enables the striker of the golf ball to hit it farther than an identical ball hit in an identical way from a wooden tee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf tees are well known. They are usually made from wood but have also been prepared from plastic, rubber and metal. Generally, they are formed from a single piece of material and have a very small upper concaved surface for supporting the ball and a very thin tapered shank pinpointed at the base for penetrating the ground in the tee box. Wooden golf tees are easily broken and/or lost. It is estimated that 3-5 wooden tees are broken or lost in every 18 hole round of golf.
This existing condition results in cluttering the golf course in the vicinity of the teeing area. There has been very little consideration paid to improving this negative situation which can also contribute to damage to mowers. For a number of reasons, very little attention has been paid to providing attractive, durable golf tees that do not break easily and yet are easily seen from a reasonable distance. There has also been very little regard paid to having one's personalized printed golf tees or golf tees containing advertisements, other than one line of small type imprinted on the stem of a wooden tee and which is barely readable. In many instances, it would be desirable to have golf tees that are attractive, durable, and large and bright enough to be easily seen at a reasonable distance. In many other instances, it would be preferable to have personalized golf tees containing one's name or other personal marking or to have an advertisement thereon. Also, it would be imperative that a golf tee possessing the above qualities would perform just as effectively as conventional golf tees. It would be important likewise that the use of such a golf tee would not violate the rules of Golf promulgated by the United States Golf Association (USGA).
Thus, a need exists for golf tees that are attractive, durable, bright and large enough to be easily seen within a reasonable distance, and of such structure that a design, name, personal marking or advertisement can be placed thereon. Such golf tees must be at least as effective as conventional golf tees must be and not violate the Rules of golf. It is to such golf tees that the instant invention is directed.